Dancing in the Dark
by Pressfourforwhores
Summary: A oneshot, drabbley, experiment. Mitchsen, Bechloe and Staubrey in a way


**All rights to the characters in this story belong to Universal Studios and Kay Cannon.  
**  
They were at a frat party, thrown by some unnamed kid who thought he could buy his popularity. The music was thrumming as they stepped in through the door and they were already being jostled by the crowd; Aubrey silently sighed to herself and wondered why she was here before remembering that Chloe had convinced her (well, really when she mentioned Beca was going Aubrey accepted right away, but decided to draw it out a little.) Next to her Beca seemed to feel the same as she did; in fact Beca looked a little more agitated than Aubrey probably did, she also seemed to be glaring at Chloe which was confirmed when her voice raised above the music and Aubrey could hear her yell 'Chloe this music is fucking shit!'. Chloe shrugged before grabbing both of them and pulling them into the mass of people. They somehow managed to find a small clear area where they could dance (which Chloe began almost immediately) but Aubrey didn't, instead she watched as Beca (infuriating, stupid, beautiful, perfect Beca) was dragged into dancing by an ecstatic Chloe. She watched as Beca stopped complaining and began to dance back, her hips moving and her hair twirling and suddenly Aubrey was seeing nothing but blackness.

The power had died, and all she could hear were people complaining. She felt herself being pushed as the crowd surged again, and ended up pressed against someone; from what she could tell it was Beca, she could feel her spiked bracelets digging into her arm. Beca turned around so that their chests touched, the jostling of the crowd pressing them harder into each other, Aubrey swallows hard, a lump in her throat. She can't help it, she just does it, just cups Becas face softly around the jaw, stoops slightly and presses her lips against hers. Beca doesn't really respond, just makes a muffled noise of surprise (Aubrey doesn't hear so much as feel it), when suddenly she feels herself shoved backwards and away, not by Beca, but by someone who tripped and fell right into her. She can feel Becas hand on her wrist but she pulls free, pushing past people. Suddenly the lights turn on and Aubrey is temporarily blinded, she turns and apparently she didn't get far because she can still see Beca, Beca who is now staring at Chloe in shock, Chloe is still in front of Beca, her back to her, but almost like she can feel Becas eyes on her she turns around.

Aubrey pushes through the crowd until she's just behind them, and can see Chloe's now blushing, smiling shyly and side eyeing Beca (probably because she's still staring at her with her mouth slightly open), but then Beca moves, grabs Chloes wrist and pulls her closer. She can sense where this is going, she can feel it in her chest and she wants to look away, but she can't. Chloe looks confused, but then Beca's arms are around her neck and she's softly urging her to lower her head. Aubrey feels like she's going to throw up. They're staring at each other, looking from eyes to lips and lips to eyes, and then it's happening, they're kissing, hot and heavy and hard and Aubrey's eyes begin to water. Aubrey takes a deep shuddering breath and bites her lip, she spins on her heel and pushes her way back through the crowd, ignoring when someone grabs her hand and asks if she's OK.

She's soon outside after struggling past multiple drunk students on the ground, breathing in the cool night air before releasing it as steam back into the air. She feels a hand on her shoulder and starts, turning around quickly only to be greeted by Stacie. 'Are you OK Aubrey? You kinda brushed me off in there,' she says it with a grin but there's concern in her voice, Aubrey has no idea what to do and before she knows it her lips are against Stacie's. Stacie is understandably shocked and pushes her back, but wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist so she wouldn't try to escape. 'Aubrey what the hell are you doing?' Aubrey doesn't know, she really doesn't know and she says as much, 'Just make me feel better Stacie, please? Just for tonight?' Stacie frowns and Aubrey doesn't like it, so she pushes forward, kissing up her neck and towards her lips, but this time, Stacie kisses back and pushes her against the wall.

A/N: This is like the kinda first fic I've done in a way. Criticism welcome and encouraged please and thank you


End file.
